Grave Digger (Canon, Composite)/Custerwolf98
Summary Despite their innocuous origins , these beasties are some of the largest threats around. If you have seen one, you're as good as already dead and buried. ProjectUmbrella is a good place to go for everything Resi along with the wiki. Translations come from the former and most images the latter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A| Name: 'Grave Digger '''Origin: 'Resident Evil '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: Varies Classification: 'Formerly an arthropod, T-Virus creature '''Powers and Abilities: '''Body Manipulation via the virus, 'Enhanced Bite,[https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Natural_Weaponry Natural Weaponry] via body parts,' Reactive Evolution' and Improved Physiology in general via the virus and V-ACT, Increased Strength, Type 2''' Immortality' and/at least 'Longevity,' ' Biology Manipulation' , 'Shape Changing Genetic Level''' ,Indomitable Will ,' Pain Suppression',' Resistance' to Biological Attack for the Virus itself, (see Tyrant page, specifically Thanatos in the durability section), Enhanced [https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Superhuman_Athleticism Superhuman Athleticism], Large Size Type 0-Type1, '''possibly Sleeplessness, Burrowing ' 'Attack Potency: Small Building level (It's quite common for Grave Diggers to tunnel and dig through the Racoon underground, causing violent shaking wherever they go , including through concrete and tunnels with brick walls , and sink an entire section of the Racoon graveyard in the case of the larger brown one. In the Umbrella Chronicles retelling, the Grave Digger in question could also dig through streets , and fragment chunks. '''Speed: Superhuman Travel,' Supersonic to Supersonic+ Combat '( The white gravedigger can cut off Jill , who can dodge Nemesis and his rocket launcher at point blank range. as well as helicopter missles . The UC grave digger could also leap into the air . ) | Lifting Strength: Class 10 '''via size| '''Class 25 via size (The brown Gravedigger looks to be around the same size as Yawn , which weighed 12 metric tons and was a wee bit below 40 meters in length, and gravediggers in general have a relative length to it. The UC Gravedigger could also hurl street chunks in the air .) Striking Strength: Small Building Class| Durability: Small Building level | '( Can survive blows from a holding back Nemesis and William, including them fighting inside of it and their departure, and survives everything that happens afterward until its finally killed when being shredded into bits.) 'Stamina: Vast ' 'Range: Several Meters via length| ''' '''Standard Equipment: Teeth Intelligence: Non-Sapience ''' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks and Techniques: '''(Attack names from BIOHAZARD 3 LAST ESCAPE OFFICIAL GUIDEBOOK page 77.) *Biting (かみつき Kamitsuki):Self-explanatory. *Ground biting (地上かみつき Chijō kamitsuki):Bites the ground instead of the prey themselves to complicate the terrain. *Surface biting (浮上かみつき Fujō kamitsuki):Surprise biting lunge from underground. *Swallow (丸のみ Marunomi):Self-explanatory. 'Feats: ' '''Key: Grave Digger (White,Resident Evil 3)| Grave Digger (Brown,Resident Evil 3)| Grave Digger (Resident Evil, The Umbrella Chronicles)| Grave Digger (Biohazard 3 Manhua) Notes: Grave Diggers are created by the usual vanilla T-Virus lineage and are an irregular mutation not intentionally fashioned by Umbrella, much like the first Lickers were. Others 'Notable Victories:' 'Notable Losses:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 9